Fading Stars Book 1-Musical
by burritokingdom
Summary: I would like to tell you all a story. It all begins when a twoleg somehow turned into a cat. He meets friends, he meets rivals. His life is almost completely changed, but there is one thing that just might save the clans, one thing that he can control. He can control the power of Music. Follow him on a journey you won't forget! I do not own Warriors! Rated T for violence!
1. Once a Twoleg

The twoleg woke up, he had fallen asleep while listening to his music player. _Odd._ He thought. He had forgotten his name for some reason. Then he looked at himself and he knew immediately when he saw his golden fur what had happened while he was asleep.

_I'm a cat! _ He realized. He wished he had been able to say goodbye to his family, but now, if he did, then he would be in huge trouble. Something in his mind was telling him to go into the woods. His house was nearby a forest, a big one. He hesitated, but his window was open, and it wouldn't be long before someone entered his room, so he ran out the window and slid down some roof tile. Soon enough, he was on soft grass, and he realized that it seemed softer with paws, instead of feet.

He didn't forget his music player, it was still stuck on to his ears, playing dubstep. He walked to the forest, oddly happy. He read a book called "Warriors" before, and it was about cats. Ever since he read it, he had wanted to be a cat, but he never expected he ever would be a cat. "I wonder how the Clans will react to a twoleg becoming a cat." He wondered.

After walking through the forest for a while, he saw some other cats. "Hey! You must be clan cats from ThunderClan! Right?" He greeted them. "How do you know, kittypet?" One of the cats asked the twoleg rudely. "I'm not a kittypet, I'm a twoleg. And my name is... Um... I forgot" The twoleg told the cat, and then another cat walked forward from behind that cat. "We will call you Golden. Now, if you're actually a twoleg, then prove it." The other cat told the twoleg, now called Golden. Golden knew he would eventually prove he is a twoleg, so he grabbed his music player and pulled the headphones out. "Too loud! My ears are going to break!" The rude cat said as he heard the dubstep. "Seems like dubstep is too awesome for your ears." Golden told the rude cat as he turned the volume down. "You seem like a twoleg. You say weird words..." The wiser cat began. "Dubstep is not a weird word!" Golden interrupted. "Um... I never thought twolegs thought they make sense..." The wiser cat began again. "We do, we just speak in a different language than cats." Golden interrupted again. "Can you stop interrupting?" The wise cat asked Golden. "Okay." Golden answered. "I would like to ask you if you would like to join ThunderClan. You probably can't go back to your twoleg nest now that you are a cat. You could teach us, as well as we could teach you." He asked Golden. "First, what is your name?" Golden asked the wise cat. "My name is Silverstar. And he is Redfur." Silverstar answered. "I will join your clan, Silverstar." Golden told Silverstar.

As soon as they were in camp, everyone thought Golden was a kittypet because of his twoleg scent. "Hey, Silverstar, why did you bring a kittypet to camp?" A cat asked Silverstar. "I'm not a kittypet, you mouse-brained cats! I'm a twoleg!" Golden finally screeched. "I would believe that when hedgehogs fly!" A cat screeched back. Silverstar jumped onto Highrock and gathered the clan. "Golden, step forward." Golden heard SIlverstar call his name. "This cat was once a twoleg, we have much to learn from him as he does from us. Now, Golden, please prove to them that you are a twoleg and not a kittypet." Silverstar told the clan as soon as Golden was at the rock. "Okay, I will be glad to prove to these mouse-brains that I'm a twoleg." Golden said as he turned on his music player. As the music played all of the cats looked at Golden like he just did something amazing. Then, Golden turned the music up. "Ow! My ears!" Redfur screeched. "Dubstep is still too awesome for you? Really?" Golden said sarcastically. Then, Golden turned the music player off. "Great Starclan! How did you become a cat?" A cat asked Golden. "I'm not sure." Golden answered. "Anyway, Golden will now be known as Goldenpaw. He will be Blueclaw's apprentice." Silverstar finished. "You said we will learn from him, but he is a twoleg. A crazy twoleg!" A cat said. "Twolegs are not crazy. We are the most advanced animal in this world!" Goldenpaw argued. "Say what you like, no matter what, its not true." The other cat argued. "Stop arguing! He will prove to us what he says as time goes on." Silverstar told them. "Goldenpaw, go over there, that is..." Silverstar began. "The apprentices den? I know the whole camp like my... Um... Paw..." Goldenpaw told Silverstar.

Goldenpaw walked to the apprentices den, tired. He soon made a nest using the soft moss. _Disgusting._ He thought as soon as he realized he was sleeping in moss. As he fell asleep, he wondered why and how he turned into a cat.


	2. The Territory

"Wake up!" A cat tried to wake up Goldenpaw. "Huh?" Goldenpaw said as he woke up. "You have to see the territory if you actually want to advance in your training!" Another apprentice, a tom with brown fur told Goldenpaw. "Oh, yeah." Goldenpaw said as he fully woke himself up. "Hey, Blueclaw, I'm ready." Goldenpaw told Blueclaw, who was coming back from a patrol. "Finally! A normal cat would wake up sooner!" Blueclaw told Goldenpaw.

Soon, they were at Snakerocks. "This must be Snakerocks, right?" Goldenpaw asked Blueclaw. "Is there anything I can teach you?" Blueclaw asked Goldenpaw. "Nope, nothing." Goldenpaw answered.

After that, they walked over to Sunningrocks. "This is Sunningrocks." Blueclaw told Goldenpaw. "Oh, I didn't recognize it." Goldenpaw said sarcastically. "That smell is Riverclan scent. Got it?" Blueclaw told Goldenpaw. "Yep." Goldenpaw answered.

They made their way to the thunderpath. "This is the..." Blueclaw began. "The street?" Goldenpaw finished. "No, the thunderpath. Monsters run on the thunderpath, they also hunt cats and twolegs ride in their bellies." Blueclaw told Goldenpaw. "They also fly and eat brains." Goldenpaw said sarcastically. "No, not really, they don't hunt cats and twolegs control those monsters, called cars, and cars are not alive!" Goldenpaw told Blueclaw.

When they were ready to leave, a patrol of Shadowclan cats appeared and attacked Blueclaw. Blueclaw didn't expect Shadowclan to appear out of nowhere, so he would've died if Goldenpaw hadn't brought his music player with him. Goldenpaw turned his music player on and it started playing dubstep. The Shadowclan cats got up, confused. Goldenpaw used that as his chance to attack. Quickly he attacked the Shadowclan cats. The Shadowclan cats looked even more confused when they saw him, and Goldenpaw noticed something else, fear.


	3. The Prophecy

"How did you do that?" Blueclaw asked Goldenpaw. "Do what?" Goldenpaw asked. "Your eyes became the shiniest golden I have ever seen, and you summoned a patrol of Starclan cats to fight by your side!" Blueclaw told Goldenpaw. "What? I really did that?" Goldenpaw asked Blueclaw. "Yep." Blueclaw answered.

As they walked back, Blueclaw tested Goldenpaw's hearing and smelling skills. "We should tell Silverstar about what you did earlier." Blueclaw suggested. "Fine." Goldenpaw agreed.

They had finally reached camp when the sun had begun to set. "Hello Blueclaw. Has Goldenpaw learned about the territory?" Silverstar asked Blueclaw. "He learned almost nothing. But he did something that not even a leader could do, he summoned StarClan cats to fight with him when we were attacked!" Blueclaw told Silverstar, and a group of cats came to hear the story. "A patrol of ShadowClan cats jumped at us out of nowhere! Then, Goldenpaw started his music player and then a patrol of StarClan cats appeared out of nowhere and fought with Goldenpaw!" Blueclaw told Silverstar. "Is that true?" An apprentice in the group of cats asked Goldenpaw. "I guess..." Goldenpaw told the apprentice. "Amazing!" The apprentice said.

Soon, news of what Goldenpaw did spread through camp. "You are amazing!" A warrior told Goldenpaw. "Goldenpaw, can I speak with you?" The medicine cat, Brownheart, asked Goldenpaw. "Yeah?" Goldenpaw asked Brownheart. "I heard a prophecy last night. Light and Dark will fight and only golden music can ease their rage. Do you think you know what it means?" Brownheart asked Goldenpaw. "How are you even a medicine cat? Light is ThunderClan and Dark is ShadowClan. Golden is me and Music is my music player. Its so obvious!" Goldenpaw told Brownheart. "What? You are part of a prophecy? That doesn't make sense, you only have been here for a short while!" Brownheart said. "Are you gonna listen to a professional, or yourself?" Goldenpaw asked Brownheart. "Okay, maybe your right..." Brownheart admitted. "Of course I am!" Goldenpaw told Brownheart.

Later that day Goldenpaw was in the apprentices den, listening to his music player. "Hello, Goldenpaw." An apprentice greeted Goldenpaw. "Yeah?" Goldenpaw asked. "I'm Treepaw, and I used to be a twoleg, too." The apprentice told Goldenpaw.


End file.
